For manufacturing chips comprising one ore more semiconductor devices, in many cases a plurality of such chips are formed on a wafer, and the wafer is then sliced to separate the individual chips from each other.
During such a manufacturing process, in addition to structures corresponding to the semiconductor devices to be formed, test structures are often formed on the wafer, for example PCM test structures (process control monitoring) or RCM test structures (reliability control monitoring). These test structures, which are independent from the semiconductor devices to be formed, enable a monitoring of the influence of process conditions and the like. Space occupied by these test structures cannot be used for forming the semiconductor devices.